


Twelve Times and After

by Chanology



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Baekhyun’s Comeback Celebration 2020, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Strangers to Friends, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanology/pseuds/Chanology
Summary: Sehun is Baekhyun’s only exception.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy





	Twelve Times and After

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy reading! Thank you mods and readers!

Smitten, pink-haired Baekhyun chases after the tall boy with a purpose. He was pursuing his monthly routine of asking Sehun out on a date. 

The routine started a year ago on Valentine's Day, Baekhyun was in a coffee shop on campus, ordering his daily latte before classes when the striking boy walked in, catching Baekhyun’s attention immediately. 

He was so intrigued that gloomy morning he almost dropped his latte all over his pristine white converse. He has been keeping those bad boys clean for a year now, his personal record of five months being beaten. 

He has never seen the tall boy around before, but he was going to make sure he saw him more often. 

Gripping his cup with confidence he strides over to the boy waiting in the small line. 

“Will you be my Valentine…” he trails off, signalling for the other to give him his name. 

The boy raises his eyebrows in surprise, not expecting this weird encounter to happen this early in the morning. “Sehun.”

“Sehun,” Baekhyun tests the name on his tongue, it suited him. “Will you be my valentine?”

“No.” Sehun deadpans, running his hand through his ink black hair after adjusting the designer glasses that rests on his nose. 

“Can I at least get your number?”

Baekhyun is sure Sehun regrets giving out his number to the bubbly boy, because after that every month on the 14th he would ask Sehun out on a date, not planning on stopping until Sehun said yes.

So when he asks Sehun a year later, on Valentine’s Day he isn’t expecting the answer he was given. 

“Will you be my Valentine?” He asks for the twelfth time in the same coffee shop they met in. 

“Yes.” Sehun answers, handing Baekhyun his coffee before walking past the shocked boy and out the door. 

Baekhyun feels like he is dreaming. 

“Wait what.” He says, running after the tall boy who didn’t stop to wait for him. 

“Are you being serious?!” Baekhyun asks, his eyes bright with hope. 

“Yes, I will be your Valentine if you’ll be mine.”

-

They immediately hit it off after their first official date on Valentine’s Day, and they started dating. 

Now it is Christmas Eve, and Baekhyun was doing a coffee run for them. They plan to watch Christmas movies all night, and spend time together. 

He walks down the hallway towards his dorm with a coffee tray in hand, holding their warm beverages. 

He is excited for tomorrow when Sehun opens his present, Baekhyun got him a gift card for their favourite coffee shop. They decided to only exchange one gift because they are broke college students. His gift was sentimental and helpful for early mornings. 

Sehun’s naked body is the first thing he lays his eyes on when he opens his dorm door. Baekhyun stands frozen in the doorway, mouth wide open as he gawks at the magnificent sight in front of him. 

He drops the tray in his light hold, spilling their coffees all over his once prized white shoes. 

Sehun is his only exception.


End file.
